M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle
Halo Encyclopedia, page 240 |width= 2-3 meters |height= |mass=Approx: 3.5 tons |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor Gauss Cannon (1) |complement= |crew=*1 Driver *1 Passenger *1 Gunner |skeleton= |passengers=1 |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Reconnaissance *Light anti-vehicular *Anti-Air'Halo Encyclopedia', page 241 |era= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle, abbreviated as the M12G1 LAAV and commonly known as the Gauss 'Hog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. The Gauss 'Hog is a variant of the M12 Force Application Vehicle and features a mounted M68 ALIM Gauss Cannon. Description The M12G1 LAAV is one of the UNSC's few dedicated anti-armor vehicles, designed to quickly and efficiently defeat lightly armored vehicles such as [[Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle|Type-25 RAV "Chopper"]] and [[Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle|Type-32 RAV "Ghost"]]. The Gauss 'Hog is almost exactly the same in every detail to the standard M12 "Warthog" FAV except that it is equipped with a mounted M68 Gauss Cannon which fires 25mm hypersonic speed projectiles by asynchronous magnetic acceleration in the base of the cannon. It takes about a half a second to recharge between cannon shots. Although it appears more rarely than the standard Warthog, its capabilities make it a fearsome, agile and powerful vehicle to use. Trivia Miscellaneous *During the Halo 2 demo trailer, the Gauss Cannon of the Gauss 'Hog was shooting at a fairly decent speed. In an early beta multiplayer phase, however, the Gauss seemed to be slowed down and also seemed to have lost all of its hype. It was later revamped to its original rate of fire during the game's final stages. *In the E3 2000 Halo: Combat Evolved trailer, a Warthog had a turret similar to the Halo 2 Gauss turret, due to the fact it was originally part of Halo: Combat Evolved. However, it was cut and dropped, but then reappeared in Halo 2. *In the campaign of Halo Wars, Sergeant Forge's Warthog will always be a Gauss 'Hog, regardless of whether the player has upgraded to Gauss Cannon yet. *The Gauss Turret like all weapons has received a visual update in Halo: Reach instead of the cylinder shaped turret from Halo 3 it is now more rectangular shaped. *The screen in Halo: Reach now shows what seems to be a small area on the top screen regardless of what mission or map you are on. References *In the series Red vs. Blue, the Red Team upgrade their standard Warthog to a Gauss Warthog, which fires an EMP every ten seconds, and stalls the Warthog when fired. Sarge states he got the idea from the EMP which Freelancer Washington fired to shut down all the electrical equipment at Command, which stalled the Red Team's warthog. They test the Gauss Warthog in their new holo-room. Advantages The Gauss Hog is very useful in delivering mobile firepower, and is instant kill on direct hits. In Multiplayer, it can be used to put your team at a great advantage. Its medium fire rate is still fast enough to obtain multikills. When a good driver and gunner are paired, the Hog's durability and the cannon can be used to devastate enemy vehicles and infantry. Disadvantages The Gauss Hog is not very effective against massed infantry, only able to take out 2-3 at a time. Also, its medium armor is unforgiving against anti-vehicle weapons, and is prone to flipping over. Gallery File:Warthog gauss.jpg|The Gauss Warthog in Halo 2. File:Gaussshot.jpg|A close up of a Gauss Warthog's projectile mid-flight. File:HReach - Gauss Turret.png|Another view of the Halo Reach gauss hog. File:HaloReach - Hemorrhage04.png|A Gauss Warthog and a Rocket Warthog in Halo: Reach. 412015.jpg|The Mega Bloks Gauss Warthog set Gauss Hog.png|The Gauss Warthog in Halo 3. m12laav_warthog1.jpg Gausslongshot.jpg|Gauss shot in Reach. pdhalo028.jpg|A toy set of the Gauss Warthog. 22_gausshog.jpg|The Gauss Hog in Halo 4 H4hd_31.jpg H4hd_30.jpg List of appearances Sources Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Human Vehicles